I'm loving angels instead
by cocotero
Summary: Porque quizá Lily Evans tiene la culpa de que el cielo cada vez esté más gris en torno a Hogwarts, pero eso es algo que sólo James Potter sabe. Porque, al fin y al cabo hasta las nubes tienen derecho a aburrirse de vez en cuando.


Lily Evans se ha despertado en la Sala Común.

Recuerda como llego allí perfectamente pero no entiende cómo se pudo quedar dormida, quizá se deba a que lleva mucho sueño atrasado, o quizá sea, simplemente que últimamente el cielo está más gris que nunca; como si las nubes estuvieran hartas de ella. ¡Cómo si eso pudiera ser cierto!

Baja a desayunar consciente de que no está en sus mejores momentos, consciente de que su pelo parece un arbusto mal podado, de que tiene marcas por todo el cuello de la capa con la que se tapó mientras estudiaba, ésa que se encontró tirada debajo del sofá. No se molesta en preguntarse qué haría a las tantas de la noche mirando debajo de un sofá, porque se conoce perfectamente y sabe, que a partir de ciertas horas no rige. Se riñe a si misma por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar cuando vio que la capa pertenecía a James Potter. Un compañero de curso suyo despistado, idiota y presuntuoso a partes iguales, bueno; y también guapo… increíblemente guapo.

Entonces mira de reojo hacia el sitio dónde Potter está sentado. En ese momento mira al techo, risueño y con cara de dormido, y ella se fija en que ese día tiene el pelo incluso más despeinado que de costumbre, y por primera vez se da cuenta de que le encanta. Sí, le encanta cómo cuando tiene sueño se abstrae, no es que ella le mire a todas horas es, simplemente que las clases de Historia de la Magia dan sueño a cualquiera. También le encanta y le fascina cómo un solo chico puede obsequiarla con tantas y tan distintas sonrisas. Porque, aunque no lo admitiría nunca se las conoce todas y sabe perfectamente que la sonrisa de galán de Sirius Black no tiene nada que hacer con la sonrisa pretenciosa de Potter cuando se mete con Snape, o con la sonrisa distraída que tiene cuando captura la snitch sin mirar, una y otra vez. Aunque James no es sólo sonrisas y eso Lily lo sabe de sobra. Y se odia a sí misma por conocerle tan bien, pero sobretodo lo odia a él, por haberse vuelto tan condenadamente atractivo con los años.

-Lily.

-¿Qué?- deja de contemplar a Potter avergonzada y se gira hacia Remus.

-Has metido el pelo en la taza.

¿Por qué a veces es tan idiota? Mientras vuelve la mirada al café no puede evitar mirar de reojo a James, que en ese momento la mira a ella, con una sonrisa misteriosa bailando en sus labios. Se sonroja y se concentra en secar su pelo empapado de café con el mantel. Porque así es ella, una chica sensata y responsable, hasta que James Potter se cruza en su camino. Se concentra en prestar atención a Remus, que en ese momento está contándole cómo le fue en el examen de Runas. No puede evitar desconectar a los dos minutos al percibir cómo James la sigue mirando. Le vuelve a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, únicamente porque él la exaspera, y ahí está otra vez, esa sonrisa tan descarada que sólo la dedica a ella y a, bueno… a McGonagall. Nunca ha sabido que pensar de que la sonrisa que James dedica menos gente la tenga que compartir con su profesora.

-Lily.

-¿Sí?- es consciente de que Remus no va a pasar por alto su escandalosa falta de atención. También es consciente de que todo eso es culpa suya por echarse amigos tan perspicaces. Pero sobre todo es consciente de que James Potter se acaba de levantar.

-¿Qué te pasa esta mañana?

-Es que ayer no pude dormir.

¡Oh Merlín! ¿Son imaginaciones suyas o James acaba de sonreír al oír su excusa?

Todo el mundo había subido ya a sus habitaciones cuando ella se quedó dormida en la Sala Común, ¿no? Ella no tiene la culpa de que la voz de Robbie Williams le dé ganas de dormir.

Cuando James sale del Gran Comedor y se va con Sirius directo a los vestuarios de Gryffindor para cambiarse antes del partido Lily resopla aliviada. Porque ella, desde el día en que Potter la dijo, con un insinuante levantamiento de cejas, que los suspiros eran los besos no dados no suspira; resopla.

Aunque se esfuerza no recuerda mucho de lo que paso después. Supone que ganaron el partido, por victoria aplastante seguramente. También supone que Potter estuvo magnífico, pues ya está demasiado acostumbrada a eso. Supone que la fiesta que siguió a la victoria fue épica, como tantas otras. Pero hay una cosa que no necesita suponer y de la que se acuerda perfectamente.

Recuerda que cuando la fiesta empezaba a decaer y sólo quedaban los Merodeadores y los más borrachos (aunque en algunos casos se cumplían las dos a la vez), ella decidió subir a su cuarto, bien porque la bebida escaseaba o bien porque Sirius había empezado a hacer un intento de striptease, y si se lo perdía quizá se ahorraba unas cuantas historias de miedo que contar a sus hijos.

Cuando puso el pie en el primer escalón que la llevaba a su ya añorada cama, algo le interrumpió el camino. Ese algo era la mano de Potter, en su cintura para más señas.

Se vuelve dispuesta a partirle la cara, más que nada por costumbre ya que, desde hace cierto tiempo (menos del que a ella le gustaría admitir), ya no quiere abofetear a Potter y reírse de él cuando esté en el suelo inconsciente. Quizá ahora solo quiera reírse de JAMES (porque ahora también le llama James) cuando hace algo ridículo. Aunque, a pesar de hacer muchas cosas ridículas James tiene la dudosa virtud de no quedar nunca mal, eso; generalmente recae en cualquier otra persona, para ser sincera.

Se sorprende cuando por fin se vuelve y, procurando que no se note intenta que su mano, que tenía ligeramente atrasada (para coger impulso a la hora de la bofetada) parezca menos agresiva. Y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ésta la mueve a su cadera hasta donde la mano de James ha ido "resbalando" y sin es forzarse por no parecer demasiado arisca la aparta.

Porque el James que tiene delante no es el mismo James que ve todos los días. Ese James no parece tan abatido como el de ahora, pero; todo hay que decirlo ese James tampoco es tan guapo.

-¿Querías algo Potter?

Porque cuando habla con él sigue siendo Potter, porque eso de que ahora le ha llegado hasta a apreciar es algo que él no tiene porqué saber.

James levanta la mirada y se enfrenta a los ojos de ella _"en serio, Canuto, te digo que son los ojos más verdes que he visto en mi vida". _Y ella se estremece porque no recordaba que los ojos de él pudieran parecer tan abatidos y tan perturbadoramente perturbadores como ahora.

-Buenas noches, Evans.

En ese momento, alentado por la incrédula mirada de la pelirroja, que está convencido es el amor de su vida, saca fuerzas de Merlín sabe dónde y esboza una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que por primera vez ella no sabe cómo describir, que no se parece a ninguna de las anteriores y a la vez se parece a todas. Una que está entre el cinismo y el desconsuelo. Una sonrisa que la hace retener la mano de James y esperar a que él se vuelva para lanzarse a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que James tenga que dar unos cuantos pasos atrás para equilibrarse.

Y en el momento en que James está digiriendo eso de que su pelirroja favorita le esté dando un abrazo que dista mucho de ser un abrazo de amigos (sobre todo porque nunca han sido amigos), ella se aparta y murmura junto a su cuello algo que suena como:

-Buenas noches, James.

Y después, más sonrojada que otra cosa sube las escaleras sabiendo que mañana se arrepentirá de eso. No mira atrás porque sabe que si lo vuelve a ver no podrá resistir abrazarlo otra vez, y las veces que hagan falta para que vuelva a sonreírla.

Y ella se lo pierde, porque la cara de James en esos momentos se merece más que un abrazo.

Porque James ya ha dejado de ser completamente el chico del pelo negro azabache que no ha visto un peine en su vida. El chico que la noche anterior al llegar a la Sala Común después de estar volando un rato con la escoba (porque sinceramente, gritar viene bien cuando estás lo suficientemente alto para que solo las nubes te puedan oir) se encontró a la chica de sus sueños dormida en el sofá, abrazada a una capa que, curiosamente olía a él y que había olvidado esa mañana; no pudo evitar sonreír ya que, finalmente su pelirroja se había rendido a sus encantos. Ese chico que se limitó a coger una especie de cachivache muggle que se había ido resbalando de las manos de la pelirroja hasta caer al suelo, y tras estar unos veinte minutos intentando descubrir cómo funciona se puso en las orejas y escuchó, no sin sorprenderse los primeros compases de una canción. Y que, después aprovechando que tenía la posturita y que ese tipejo (Robbie Williams, creo que se llama) le daba sueño, decidió pasar su primera noche con Lily.

Aunque eso, quizá ella no lo sabría nunca.

Pero las nubes lo sabían perfectamente, sabían al igual que él que ya no era sólo Potter, al menos no oficialmente. Y a partir de ese día el cielo que envolvía Hogwarts se volvió un poco más azul, porque así de repente habían empezado a cogerle cariño a la pelirroja.

Bueno, esto es todo.

Mi primera historia publicada fruto de una estupidez que se me ocurrió y que luego no he escrito. x)

Lo siento si os ha dado pena leerla, pero diré en mi defensa que son las 6:02 de la mañana, y eso; aunque mañana sea sábado es algo a tener en cuenta.


End file.
